Nazek
| sampleimage = | skill =10 | stamina =9 | luck =not disclosed | weaponused =magic | homeland =Ruddlestone | associates =the Midnight Cauldron | race =Human | sex = Male | alignment =Evil | equipment =The Black Grimoire }} Nazek is a powerful warlock who serves as the primary antagonist of the gamebook Spellbreaker. He steals the powerful Black Grimoire and sets out to free the Kurakil. As a baby, Nazek was left on the door of Rassin Abbey, and was taken in by the monks. It soon appeared that the young orphan had a great potential for Magic, prompting the monks to raise him as a mage, but the more he learnt, the more his evil nature became apparent. The monks eventually banished him, and he disappeared without a trace, never to be seen for years. He rose in power until he became a fearsome expert in summoning and controlling demons, and formed a coven of evil wizards and witches known as the Midnight Cauldron. In Spellbreaker, you, the playable character encouters him at night near Rassin Abbey, where he has his campfire. He greets you amiably and gains your trust, and when a storm breaks out, he suggest to take shelter in the abbey. You go there and let him enter, but it is revealed that he tricked you to grant him access, since no evil can enter uninvited. He then steals the Black Grimoire, a book containing the darkest secrets of Black Magic, and sarcastically thanks you, before summoning a Brimstone Demon to kill you and teleporting away. After destroying the demon, who was weakened by the holy atmosphere of the abbey, the monks tells you that Nazek plans to use the Black Grimoire during the night of Shekka's Moon, in which Shekka, the evil Goddess of Sorcery, spreads her influence over Titan, to free the Kurakil. Being somehow, though unwitting, responsible, you resolve to find and kill Nazek to return the grimoire to the abbey before Shekka's Moon, in four days. During your quest, you must destroy the monster who caused a plague, and fight many demon worshippers, including an inquisitor possessed by a Demoniac who is about to burn an innocent girl at the stake. You will have to enter the vault of Enthus the Martyr and speak to his ghost; to fight the thief known as The Mask to get the holy sword Deliverer; to capture the witch Mistress Crowfoot to learn where the Midnight Cauldron is performing the ritual; and to ally with the secret society that opposes the Midnight Cauldron. During the final battle, you must attack immediately and fight your way towards Nazek, who has just unleashed the Infernal Beast, while your allies deal with the Midnight Cauldron. You must then close the Casket of Shadows with a spell taken from a page of the Black Grimoire; otherwise the other demons trapped inside will escape and seal your doom. Using an item against the Kurakil is useless and might render you vulnerable to Nazek’s deadly aging curse. After defeating the very powerful and dangerous Kurakil, you need a Venom’s Bane potion to survive against the spiders summoned by Nazek. While nowhere as dangerous as the Kurakil, the warlock has skill 10 stamina 9, which is no laughing matter, and he takes advantage from your weakened state after the previous battle. When his stamina drops under 2, you must win a difficult test of faith to finish him off, or get fully corrupted by the evil power spread by the night of Shekka’s Moon and lose the game. See Also References Category:Spellbreaker Entries Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Wizards Category:Major Villains